Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is a reocurring enemy in Five Nights at Freddy's, using his mysterious paranormal powers to give the player a strange and difficult encounter to survive through. Golden Freddy is the 9th fighter in Liquid Crystal. On-Screen Appearance - Fredbear Rises Again Golden Freddy appears on the battlefield, slowly getting up and appearing to be limp. Special Attacks Neutral Special - S C R E A M Golden Freddy releases a brief scream. Holding B makes Golden Freddy release a longer and more powerful scream. The longer the scream, the better the stun and knockback. This attack has a 10 second cooldown after using. Side Special - Poster Anomaly Golden Freddy puts up a poster. There can only be 1 on the screen at a time, and it can post three different kinds of posters: A Crying Child Poster, A poster of himself, and a Freddy Poster. * The Crying Child Poster can summon a ghost child if Golden Freddy is near it and presses B. The child will wander about the stage, not harming anyone until Golden Freddy is at the edge of a KO-worthy attack, of which they'll shield him with a music note. * The Freddy Poster will summon "Cake Minigame Fredbear", who will throw cake in random directions. If Goldie gets hit, he will be healed, but if an opponent gets hit, they'll be covered in the cake's icing, and their movement speed will decrease. * Finally, the Golden Freddy Poster summons a giant Golden Freddy head that flies across the stage, stunning anyone in its path. The Crying Child and Freddy posters stay for a full minute, while the Golden Freddy one disappears as the Fred Head flies off-screen. After you've used this attack once, you can't use it again for 5 seconds. Up Special - Teleport Golden Freddy teleports upward. You can hold the joystick/analog stick to approximate your teleportation. Down Special - GlitchBear Golden Freddy glitches. When attacked, one of three things will happen: 1. There's a 40% the opponent will be flipped toward the opposite direction, similar to that of Mario's Cape. 2. There's another 40% chance the opponent might just get damaged. 3. There's a 10% chance the opponent's controls might be reversed. Final Smash - The Bite of 1987 Golden Freddy eyes the first opponent it sees (If one's in it's range) and then proceeds to latch toward them, biting their frontal lobe clean off. Not only does Golden Freddy KO the opponent, but it gets fully healed in the process of the bite. KOSFX KOSFX1: "ARGH" KOSFX2: *Backwards speech* Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaa... " Screen KOSFX: "BLEUGH" Taunts Up: *Stares at camera* Sd: "I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PETTY ANIMATRONICS." Dn: *Young pip-child laughter* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I....AM....YOUR D E V I L..." Victory 2: *Grabs camera and shakes it* Victory 3: *Sits on the floor as the camera pans over it, sorta-jumpscaring near the end* Lose: *On the floor, limp* Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Claw, Claw, Double Claw * Dash Attack - Turns into his Head form and charges forward * Forward tilt - Strong Punch * Up tilt - Bad Pizza * Down tilt - Haunting * Side Smash - Entire upper body spins * Up Smash - Throws hat upward, while the hat itself gains spikes * Down Smash - Double Rainy Day Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Mega Bite * F-Air - Short Upper Body Spin * B-Air - Same as Foward * U-Air - Upward Hat Toss * D-Air - Goes limp, then falls down Throws * Grab - Grabs opponent by shoulders * Pummel - Head-Bite * Forward Throw- Headbutt * Back Throw - Same as Forward * Up Throw - Upward Headbutt * Down Throw - Attempts to stuff opponent in Freddy Fazbear Suit Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Celebrities Category:Video Game Characters Category:Camper Category:Villain Category:UnHuman Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Origin Category:10's Category:Assistance Category:Robots Category:Ghosts